The Times They Made Life Worthwhile
by Clockwork Sounds
Summary: Tsuna had taken up the responsibility as Vongola Decimo, making his life serious and on alert. But his family is there to make chaos, to make his life full of smiles. These are a compilations of when they, his family, make Tsuna's life worthwhile. No pairings! Just a lot of explosions and chaos! Oh, and OOC-ness too! Not to mention some family-fluffiness!
1. Chapter 1

#1- "I'm now actually, really scared of a furious Sky,"

* * *

Tsuna fumed at the sight in front of him. Unconscious bodies lied around, and rubbles of what used to be the indoor training room of the Cloud Squad scattered on the ground.

"Would you explain to me what in the _hell_ happened, Kyoya?" the young Vongola Don asked his Cloud guardian, who just stared back.

"They annoyed me," Kyoya said, not even blinking. Tsuna gaped.

"Come again?" the tone in Tsuna's voice made even Kyoya, the fearless Cloud guardian, gulp.

"They… annoyed me," Kyoya said, this time more hesitantly. Tsuna glared at Kyoya.

"You destroyed the indoor training room, knocked out your whole squad, and almost destroyed my office and the outdoor training grounds because they _annoyed you_?" Tsuna's eyes flashed bright orange, as his anger bar maxed. Kyoya felt beads of sweat run down his forehead, and settled down to silence. "Kyoya… Answer me this instant,"

"Y… Yes…" The other guardians behind Tsuna could hardly believe the sight. Kyoya, the fearless and strongest guardian, was _averting his eyes_, and was _shaking_! Tsuna took a deep breath and stared at Kyoya, eyes bright orange.

"Kyoya… If you could follow me to my other office," Tsuna said, eeriely calm. Kyoya nodded, and followed the brunette to his other office.

After a few minutes of silence, Kyoya's blood-curling screams could be heard echoing in the mansion.

A few hours later, Kyoya walked out, staggering, his eyes wide and red. Hayato gaped. Just what kind of punishment did his boss give him? Kyoya looked at Hayato and said in a low whisper;

"I'm now actually, really scared of a furious Sky,"

* * *

**Hello there~ This is my first story, I hope it'll go well! It's not really a story, just a compilation of one-shots, really. **

**And I know that Kyoya and Tsuna are OOC in here, I intended it to be like that. Oh, and I will use their first names! I like using their first names! It feels more natural for me!**

**Please review and tell me what you think~ If you intend on criticizing my writing, please do so in a polite manner~ I welcome anything that can motivate me into writing more or anything that can help me improve my writing!**

**Review please~**


	2. Chapter 2

#2- Takeshi accepted a mission, but then went to the wrong place.

* * *

Takeshi whistled as he hopped off the plane. He stretched, Shigure Kintoki strapped over his shoulder. He waved at the attendant with a huge grin and went into the black limousine that was waiting for him.

"Takeshi-sama, there is a call from Tsunayoshi-sama," the driver said.

"Hm? Oh, okay!" Takeshi took the phone that was handed to him. "Hey, Tsuna!" he called out happily.

"Takeshi, have you arrived safely?" Tsuna asked, worry latched on his words. "It's your first mission alone,"

"There's a first thing to everything, Tsuna! Don't worry!" Takeshi laughed heartily at his boss' worry. "And yeah, I just landed at New York, and am on my way to the hotel," Tsuna blinked on the other line.

"Um… Takeshi?"

"Yeah~?" Takeshi smiled, holding the phone between his shoulder and ear as he fixed the black tie around his shirt collar.

"… Your mission is supposed to be in London… Why are you in New York?" Tsuna asked, hoping that he was the one that was wrong. Takeshi stopped moving, and quickly opened the blue file he had been holding. After a few minutes, Takeshi laughed heartily.

"I guess I arranged the wrong flight?" Takeshi said uncertainly. Tsuna sighed and facepalmed.

"From now on, I'm making Hayato handle all flight arrangements for all missions," Tsuna grumbled.

"Ahahahahaha! Sure, Tsuna! I'll be back at Italy in a jiffy~"

* * *

**... Is what Takeshi would say when he makes a mistake in flight arrangements. Poor, poor Tsuna. **

**Well, here's the second chapter~ I know it's short, but I couldn't find a way to make it longer. Someone help me in that aspect? And, the third may or may not be updated today, since I already have a couple of chapters ready. But I sometimes rewrite them, as I did to this one.**

**Review, please~**


	3. Chapter 3

#3- Shoichi signed his name on the wrong report.

* * *

Shoichi smiled at Tsuna, and handed Tsuna the stack of papers he was holding.

"Here is the report on the Vongola Vehicles that you asked for, Tsunayoshi-kun," Shoichi grinned. "Most of them are done, and so far, things are going greatly! Spanner and Giannini has been great help also!"

"That's great!" Tsuna beamed. Tsuna took the stack of papers and flipped through the report. "Ah! The airbikes are done?" Tsuna asked, looking up to him. Shoichi grinned.

"Yeah! But there is some alterations that we need to do, so it still can't be used," Tsuna nodded and went through the report, smiling as he did. But suddenly, he froze and his smile turned forced.

"S-Shoichi-kun?" Tsuna looked up nervously.

"Is something the matter?" Shoichi tilted his head to the side. He made sure that he signed every part that he needed to sign, and he double-checked the report, so there couldn't have been a mistake, right?

… Right?

"This… Why is this here…?" Tsuna held up the report, showing Shoichi the Mosca report that Spanner was supposed to submit.

The problem was, Shoichi was the one who signed it.

"Wha–!" Shoichi gaped and took the report from him. "How did this get here?!" Tsuna facepalmed. "I'm so sorry, Tsunayoshi-kun!" Shoichi suddenly groaned and crouched down, holding his stomach.

"What the – Shoichi-kun! Hang in there! Someone! Someone call Shamal to get his ass over here!"

* * *

**And that's the third chapter!**

**To tell you the truth, I have no idea what I wrote here. The idea just popped out of nowhere, and I was suddenly rewriting the original third chapter and this was produced. And, well... I might upload the original chapter after this as the fourth chapter? Ahahaha...**

**Review, please~**


	4. Chapter 4

#4- Lambo accidentally put the wrong video in a presentation.

* * *

Tsuna sighed. Meetings with the Gesso were hard, because Byakuran would interrupt whatever he was saying, and would lead the meeting astray.

This time, the difficulty level was rising.

Because Tsuna had to bring the 11 year old Lambo with him.

"Lambo, did you finish the presentation I told you to do?" Tsuna asked. Lambo grinned.

"Yeah, Tsuna-nii! Perfectly, too!" Lambo beamed at Tsuna. Tsuna smiled and ruffled the younger's boy hair.

"Are you excited about your first presentation?" Tsuna asked.

That's right. It was Lambo's first presentation in a meeting. Hayato had tutored Lambo, so everything was probably going to be fine, but Tsuna couldn't help but worry. It was his intuition again.

Thank the heavens that the meeting Reborn picked out for Lambo was a meeting with one of his most closest ally famiglia, the Gesso Famiglia.

"Yeah! I'm so excited! Now I can show to Hayato-nii that I can be in a meeting too!" Lambo bounced happily. Tsuna smiled.

But he had a feeling his intuition was laughing at him for believing in Lambo.

At the meeting…

Tsuna smiled at Byakuran, and Byakuran smiled back. Silently, they went into the meeting room, their right hand man tailing behind them. Lambo and Bluebell walked hand-in-hand, Bluebell pulling Lambo along.

"Now then, Tsunayoshi-kun. Why don't we immediately let Lambo-chan present our topic for today?" Byakuran said, as soon as he sat at one end of the table.

"Well…" Tsuna laughed nervously. He trusted Lambo with all his heart, but he could practically hear his intuition laughing at him for it. And he knew better than anyone else to never go against his intuition.

"Why can't I, Tsuna-nii?" Lambo looked at Tsuna with wide puppy eyes. Tsuna stiffened.

"Yeah, Tsuna~! Just let him~!" Bluebell pouted. "I wanna see my little Lambo-chan talk at this meeting, like how a Guardian is supposed to!"

"Right…" Tsuna laughed weakly. "Well then, Lambo. Go on,"

"Okay!" Lambo excitedly went to the screen, and hit the button that closed all the windows and lights. Lambo cleared his throat. "So, today we will be talking about…"

And everything went quite well after that. Hayato was starting to smile proudly at him. Until…

"Here is a video example!" Lambo hit the right arrow, and suddenly, a video started playing.

"_OOOOOOOOHHHHHH! SHALALALA, LALA LA LA, SHALALALA, LALA LA LA!_" A woman in knee-length shorts and casual t-shirt started dancing as the music repeated itself over and over again.

Hayato gaped at the screen, as Tsuna let a nervous, strained smile appear on his face. Kikyo held back the laughter that was threatening to come out, Bluebell was laughing so hard it was silent, and Byakuran was burrying his face in his arms, tears streaming down his face as he laughed.

"W-Wha…!" Lambo hurriedly closed the video. Slowly, he turned to Tsuna. Tsuna smiled at Lambo, face darkened.

"Lambo… it's safe to say you're not doing any more presentations until you're 13," Tsuna informed, silently cursing himself for not checking the presentation before the meeting.

Yes, yes, Hyper Intuition. I know you told me to stop him. Just shut up now, Tsuna thought when he felt a tugging feeling at the back of his head, which reminded him of someone patting his back while laughing at him.

* * *

**The original idea for the third chapter... This one is a rewritten version, though. I just thought it'd be nice to update, even when I'm supposed to be studying for a big exam coming up in three weeks... **

**Review, please~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Hints of 6996! But can be viewed as simple sibling love!**

* * *

#5- Mukuro almost cried when Chrome didn't return from a mission.

* * *

Mukuro paced around Tsuna's office biting his thumb. Tsuna stopped doing his paperwork for a while and looked up, staring at Mukuro.

"Chrome is going to be alright, Mukuro. Now go back to your office," Tsuna sighed. Mukuro turned to Tsuna sharply.

"But it's already been a week, Tsunayoshi! How can she not return after a week?" he called out desperately, worry etched over his features.

'Never in my life had I thought I'd see Mukuro sweating like the world was about to end,' Tsuna thought, holding back an amused chuckle. He knew full well that Mukuro would kill him for chuckling in this situation.

"Chrome is a strong girl, Mukuro. She'll be _fine_," Tsuna looked back down to his paperwork, but was stopped by Mukuro slamming his hands onto Tsuna's mahogany desk.

"Fine? _FINE_?!" Mukuro said, lips trembling. "My dear, sweet, _vulnerable_, _fragile_ Chrome, out in a battlefield! _Alone_! And you say she'll be _FINE_?!" Tsuna's eye twitched.

No, not in anger. In amusement.

Mukuro was biting his lips and thumb at the same time, worry etched across his features. Small beads of sweat was starting to run down his forehead, and his heterochromatic eyes were darting around wildly. And the best part?

Small drops of tears were starting to gather on the edge of his eyes.

Yes, Rokudo Mukuro, the best illusionist in that era, was going to burst crying if his _darling, dear, sweet_ Chrome didn't arrive soon.

"Mukuro, I think you know better than anyone else in the world that Chrome is strong," Tsuna swallowed the laughter than was threatening to burst. "She even managed to sustain her own illusionary organs because you couldn't do so as part of the mission," And she's just doing undercover work for spying on a mole, not going to a battlefield, Tsuna continued in his head.

"That's exactly why I'm worried, Tsunayoshi! Can't you see? I can't feel her presence at the back of my head like I usually do! What if she lost her concentration for only a second? It could cost her life, Tsunayoshi!" the tears on the edge of Mukuro's eyes started to pool, almost overflowing. Tsuna was about to reply when…

"Boss, I'm back," Chrome opened the door to Tsuna's office with a smile.

In a blink of an eye, Mukuro was holding the said girl in a death grip.

"Chrome! My dear, sweet Chrome!" Mukuro called out.

"M-Mukuro-sama?!" Chrome hugged the said man back, looking confused yet delighted. Tsuna smiled in relief. At least his male Mist guardian was happy. Chrome looked at Tsuna in confusion.

Tsuna could only shrug in return.

* * *

**A hint of 6996, sorry to those who don't like this pairing~ But it can be viewed as sibling love too!**

**Finally updated! I'm sorry for the long wait, but yeah~~ Schools and exams and all... They suck.**

**Review please~**


	6. Chapter 6

#6- Squalo busted the indoor Rain training grounds.

* * *

Tsuna was at his desk, doing the paperworks as usual, when a very familiar shout was heard, followed by a loud explosion.

"VOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII!" BOOOOOOOM!

Tsuna twitched. That can't be good.

Half a second later, Tsuna was standing in front of what used to be the indoor training room for the Rain Squad, which was now reduced to rubbles. He gaped.

"Ts-Tsuna…" Takeshi nervously laughed. Standing next to him was Squalo, who, Tsuna guessed, was the one who destroyed the training room.

"Voiii… you should use hardened Lightning bricks. It's more useful," Squalo said, only to freeze the moment he laid eyes on the Decimo.

"… Squalo…" Tsuna said, walking slowly towards the said man.

"Voooiii… W-When did you get here…?" Squalo backed away. Takeshi only stepped aside, knowing that interfering with a furious Tsuna would most likely get him punished. And believe him when he says he doesn't want to know what punishment that made _Kyoya _of all people traumatized for 2 days was.

"Do you know the result of this mess?" Tsuna asked, grabbing the shark's precious hair. "More paperwork. More paperwork. And more damned paperwork," Tsuna slowly pulled onto the shark's hair. "And you know what, Squalo? I am DAMN tired of all the paperwork,"

"I-I-I-I-I-I…" Squalo could only pray to the heavens that he'll be alive after whatever Tsuna was going to put him through.

"Just reading, and signing, and reading again! And trying my best not to bash my head onto the wall whenever I read something ridiculous, such as the Varia _completely_ destroying their headquarters because someone didn't get their _dinner_ right!" Tsuna's eyes flashed bright orange. "So, how are you going to clean this mess, Squalo? 'Cause I ain't lifting a finger, not even for paperwork,"

Takeshi gulped. A furious Sky is a scary one. No wonder Kyoya was scared to death.

"I-I'll… rebuild it…" Squalo gulped. Oh, how the Decimo looked so much like a demon right now… even the Boss would be scared at the sight, Squalo thought.

"You better, Squalo. And I want it to be _EXACTLY_ the same as before. _Every. Single. Detail_," Tsuna smirked. "But of course, that's just your second punishment,"

Both Takeshi and Squalo widen their eyes when ice started to climb up Squalo's hair.

"Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition,"

A few minutes later, Tsuna left the training grounds with Takeshi, happily talking about a family dinner that the Shimon Family were organizing, leaving one Squalo ice statue alone.

* * *

**I'm very sorry for the late update~ I have this important exam, see. Actually, I should be studying but what the hell... A break wouldn't kill anyone, so yeah. **

**I've got nothing to say so... bye...?**

**Review, please~**


	7. Chapter 7

#7- Enma payed Tsuna a visit, and witnessed such a scary Tsuna.

* * *

"Tsuna," Enma smiled at the brunet as he entered the office.

"Enma!" Tsuna grinned. Tsuna stood up, and walked to the redhead. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming over? I could've made you that hot chocolate you love so much," Tsuna ushered him over to the couch in his office.

"I'm just here for a quick visit. I'm leaving for France at dawn tomorrow," Enma sat at the couch, Tsuna sitting across of him.

"Really? Wow, I've never been to –,"

"TSUNA-NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Lambo came running into the room, and glomped Tsuna. "BAKADERA IS BULLYING MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"You stupid cow! Don't go spouting nonsense!" Hayato burst into the room, red-rimmed glasses placed perfectly on the bridge of his nose. "Tenth, don't believe anything this stupid cow says!"

"Ahahahahaha, what's with all the commotion?" Takeshi walked into the room, a blue file in his arms. "Yo, Tsuna! I'm back!"

"TSUNA-NIIIII! GET THAT DEMON AWAY FROM MEEEE!" Lambo clung onto Tsuna like Tsuna was his lifeline.

"A-Ano…" Enma sweatdropped. "We were kinda having a meeti –,"

"Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition,"

And what was left was just their heads, poking out from ice. Only Tsuna and Enma was safely seated on the couch.

"When I first made rules among Guardians, one of the rules were to never disturb my private meeting with an alliance family boss." Tsuna said, his tone latched with ice. Enma gaped. "So why are you, Hayato, of all people, disturbing a private meeting?"

"I-I-I-I…" was the only thing Hayato could choke out.

"Nevermind," Tsuna sighed. "Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition,"

And that's how there were three ice statues in the Decimo's office. Even innocent Takeshi who did nothing wrong was dragged into the mess.

"Now, Enma. As I was saying, I've never been to France before! I'm so envious!" Tsuna laughed like nothing happened at all. Enma sweatdropped again.

His friend changed. His friend changed A LOT.

* * *

**Double update! 'Cause I'm too lazy to study~ So, yeah~**

**Review, please~**


	8. Chapter 8

#8- Tsuna's nightly conversation with Giotto was interuppted.

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he plopped onto the bed.

"Another day in hell has passed~," Tsuna said in a sing-song voice. "And there's still a life worth of them paperwork~," Tsuna laid on the bed, and groan as he heard a soft crack from his backbone.

'I thought you already got used to it?' a familiar voice chuckled.

"Are you kidding me, Primo! I'll never, I repeat, NEVER get use to signing paperworks until my arms basically can't move!" Tsuna buried his head into a pillow. "Kyoya and Mukuro are basically the reason I have paperworks piled on my desk!" Giotto laughed.

'It reminds me of my own Cloud and Mist Guardians,'

"See! Even their descendants are a carbon copy of your Guardians!" Tsuna wailed in agony. "Why must I have such –,"

"DAME-TSUNAAAAA! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! YOUR CLOUD GUARDIAN AND MIST GUARDIAN ARE GONNA DESTROY WHOLE MANSION!" Reborn roared as a few explosions can be heard. Tsuna paled.

'Yup, exactly like Alaude and Daemon. They loved to destroy the mansion and make me suffocate among paperworks,' Giotto chuckled. Tsuna hung his head.

"Why did your Guardians have to be like that? Now look at MY Guardians," Tsuna stood up and walked out of his bedroom door, all the while thinking of the most horrifying, most sadistic punishment he can think of.

Which is something not even Reborn would dare to face.

And in the Rings, a certain law enforcer and melon-head sneezed.

* * *

**Very short, I know. I'm kinda stuck on In Another World, and plus, I just finished my exams~ I kinda rushed this one. Anyway, I like the idea that Giotto and Tsuna are able to communicate through the rings so I applied that idea here.**

**I hope you enjoyed it even though it's rushed... Review, please~**


End file.
